The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment (ゼルダの伝説Hyrulianクロニクル：罰 Zeruda no densetsu Hyrulian kuronikuru: Batsu) ''is a Role-playing video game developed and published by Atlus and Namco Bandai Games. The game is the final story of the "End" duology. Originally under the title of ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Innocent Sin 2, ''Eternal Punishment was devolped right after the realease of ''Innocent Sin ''and wraps up the mysteries of what happened after the end of ''Innocent Sin. Plot After the Events of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronices: Innocent Sin, ''Connor Belforma has assumed to have gone missing and as such Jessie Belforma deicides to chase after him to gain infomation about his missing memories about his seven month training journey, the game takes place in an alternate Timeline from the events of ''Innocent Sin never occured, causing a whole seven months worth of memories to go missing for those who have been involved in the events of Innocent Sin. Skirmish at the Seven Sister's Knight Academy Jessie now having returned from his extended seven month training journey gets word that his brother has been reported missing and as such decides to go find him, but is instead put on a assignment to find out about the recient mass murders that have been occuring in the seven months. As he gets ready to leave Zelda stops him and requests him to let her come with him, as she is worried about Connor's mental stabllity the last time she saw him, he aggrees and they head to the Seven Sister's Knight Academy where Connor was supposed to have been teaching that afternoon. When the enter the academy they noticed Jessie and Connor's older brother Edward Belforma who is also on an investigation from the Queen of Hyrule heself to find out more of this murderer, as he shoves them off and leaves to find more infomation, while Jessie and Zelda do their own investigation. As they both wonder the halls of the academy they see and argument by the vice-headmaster and another student named Ariana Saber who is belived to have murdered the person who injured her in an accedent three weeks earlier, the two confront her for infomation and she runs away quickly believing that they are going to badger her for questions about the murder, but Zelda who is enraged about how the Vice-Headmaster treated the girl she decides to give him a stern word and a piece of her mind. When Zelda and Jessie reach his office they descover that he was mutilated by a monster, at the same time Edward appears and notices the two and asks who done this, but they hear laughter down the halls ans they run to investigate, they encounter the mudererer who laughs at Jessie and tells him to rememeber the "Other Timeline" and procides to attack the group but only manages to knock them out claiming to beat Jessie to an inch of his life if he does not gain his memories the next time they meet, However they are summoned by the Goddess Hylia who is in a weakened state and tells the group to defeat the man and becarful about the recient changes in this 'counterfit' Hyrule. After they managed to get the key they find the murderer confronting Ariana in the Clock Tower telling her rememeber about the "Other Timeline" but are stopped by Jessie and his group, instead he summons three demons to kill the group, the three of them manage to defeat the summoned monsters and he knocks them out once more, but at the same time another boy appears and saves Ariana just as Jessie was the first to wake up he sees that it is Connor who in turn tells him to forget what he has seen and not to get himself involved this time. Meeting the others *To be Added* Confessions of an Innocent Sin When Connor joins the party, he leads the party to Mt, Torifoune in Southern Hyrule, where they enter the reflecting pool from Innocent Sin, where they each witness scenes from the unknown seven months where they see the choice that Connor made at the end of Innocent Sin, after the party beat Nyarlathotep, one of the Knight's instructors tried to kill Connor by impailing him but Jessie knocked Connor out of the way causing Jessie to get stabbed by the Lance of Longuius, the lance from another world where the wound was fatal, even Death could not save Jessie from the wound. After Jessie died, the world of Rieze Maxima was destroyed all but Hyrule by the Fourth Impact caused by the Grand Cross, thus causeing everything that was outside of Hyrule was destroyed, so Connor and his friends asked the goddess Hylia to revive Jessie at the cost of their memories of the Events of Innocent Sin, creating a timeline where the events of Innocent Sin never occurred, now with Connor's sin revealed the party heads underneath Hyrule Central to stop the Ameno Torifune from cutting Hyrule off from the rest of the world and causing the Events of Innocent Sin to repeat. Preventing the Past *To be Added* The Final Battle *Coming Soon* Lineage and Legacies *To be Added* The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment 2 A sequel to the port of Eternal Punishment: Lineage and Legacies will be released in 2014, the story will follow both Jessie and Connor Belforma after the events of Eternal Punishment, as well as another character named Ludger Will Belforma and also follow Link and will show the battle before the events of Skyward Sword. Ports and Remakes There were two remakes for Eternal Punishment, one was called Eternal Punishment ƒ ''which was a expansion to ''Eternal Punishment realased a month after the original Eternal Punishment, it was realsed with a patch of the game, while the retail version was realsed in December 2012, another port of'' Eternal Punishment'' is being devolped for the Wii U and Playstation 3, this port is called Eternal Punishment: Lineage and Legacies, ''All the DLC that was downloaded in the original version will be inculded and it is possible to Load a previous save from ''Eternal Punishment and Eternal Punishment ''ƒ to gain previous items, while the Wii U port will also get all the DLC from the Playstation 3 version. A sequel to ''Eternal Punishment: Lineage and Legacies was announced in devlopment along with a remake of Innocent Sin, the working was Eternal Punishment: Another Stories ''but was announced as ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment 2 ''to be released in 2014 for the Playstation 3 and Playstation 4 and the Wii U. Voice Cast *Jessie Belforma - *Zelda Luzu Nohansen Hyrule-Lanvaldear - *Edward Belforma - *Vinny Belforma - *Malon Aurion - *Ciel Belforma - *Raine Sage - *Link - *Lucas Amano - *Alois Amano - *Jonathan Belforma - *Maya Belforma - *Jeremy Belforma - *Connor Belforma - *Death - *P.J Belforma - Music *Opening: Progress : (Eternal Punishment F) *Opening 2: Crossing Field : By Lisa: (Eternal Punishment: Lineage and Legacies) *Ending: Change your Way (Eternal Punishment F) Anime *Opening: Crossing Field By LIsa (Eternal Punishment: The Animation) Movie A Movie adapitation of Eternal Punishment was announced by the same company who did ''Persona 4: The Animation, the title of the two movies would be: *''The Legend of Zelda Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment Movie #1: Death and Rebirth.'' *''The Legend of Zelda Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment Movie #2: The End of Sin and Punishment.'' These were announced after the announcement of the Studio Ghibli side project of the movie The Legend of Zelda Hyrulian Chronicles: The Knight of Time ''(ゼルダの伝説Hyrulianクロニクル：時間の騎士 ''Zeruda no Densetsu: Hyrulian kuronikuru: Jikan no Kishi) Trivia *Both the titles of Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment refer to Jessie and Connor, with Connor's Innocent Sin being in a world where he never could save his brother fully without sacrificing anything, and Jessie's Eternal Punishment is where he lives in a world where his brother has gone missing and his memories are scrambled. *Like Innocent Sin, Eternal Punishment has a lot of cut out content in it's files, here are some listed. **There is extra Dialouge regarding the events of Innocent Sin, ''Suggesting that there was going to be a boss battle with Connor Belforma in Monado Mandala there was maybe gonna be an option where Connor committed suicide in order for the world to forget the events of ''Innocent Sin. **There were two beta tracks from Persona 3, that made their way into Eternal Punishment, ''one such track is the song, "The Voice Someone Calls" which was the entrance theme to Tartarus in ''Persona 3, in Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment the song was to appear in the entrance to the Final Dungeon and the EX Dungeon. **There were also some cut Character art works, such as a Skinny Jessie Belforma, a royal costumed Princess Zelda and Lucas Amano in his Scolar wear. Category:Fanfic Category:Games Category:Game-type Fanfics Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles